Silent Knight
by I'mWishingforaStarRod
Summary: ...Well, not anymore. A thunderstorm and power outage show that Adeleine is frailer than she seems, but comfort from Meta Knight may fix that. THE FIRST ADOKNIGHT FIC IN THE HISTORY OF EVER!


**First of all, thanks to all who voted in my story poll earlier! Second, thanks for being so patient and not bombarding me with PMs and reviews saying "ER MEH GURD WHERE IS THA ADOKNIGHT FIC YOU *******!" And such.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kirby characters or the ship name. I do, however, own the plot.**

Peace had finally been restored to Gamble Galaxy, and Adeleine was grateful for it.

But she didn't want to leave.

She actually had friends here, and she was worried they would leave her when 02 was beaten. Waddle Dee, Ribbon, King Dedede, and Kirby were the only ones who actually treated her kindly, and not like a freak of nature. She trusted them completely, but what would they think of her after they found out what her life was like in Dreamland?

She looked at the plaza on Ripple Star, wishing time would just stop so she wouldn't have to return to Popstar.

**_-pagebreak-_**

Kirby had just left to go to his house, Ribbon was at Ripple Star, and Dedede and Waddle Dee were headed towards the castle when the king noticed Adeleine wasn't going anywhere. It was getting dark, and looked like it was about to rain. He didn't want her to be caught in a thunderstorm.

When he asked if her house was far away, she said, "Oh, I'll be all right. Don't worry."

Dedede looked anxious. "Don't stay out too late." She replied, "Don't worry about me; I'll be safe at home."

Adeleine made sure Dedede and Waddle Dee had left before she headed towards Whispy Woods. She didn't want them to see where she lived.

**_-pagebreak-_**

Adeleine tried to get comfortable in the tree branch she was lying on, wishing she had a blanket. It had been raining for at least two hours. The rain had started out light, but then got heavier and heavier until Adeleine felt like buckets were being dumped on her head, which isn't lulling to say the least. She was glad her art equipment was hidden in a hole in a tree so it wouldn't get wet.

Something round with wings was gliding past the woods near her. Was it a bat? She couldn't tell. It unnerved her. She wished she could just fall asleep, so she wouldn't have to lie awake worrying in the dark, but it was just as bad in her dreams.

Adeleine hated the nighttime.

The round bat-like creature suddenly turned toward her, and Adeleine could see two golden eyes staring at her. Then, surprisingly, it turned and headed towards the castle. Adeleine let her breath out. She thought the bat-like creature was going to attack her.

She was just beginning to drift off to sleep when a familiar gruff voice sounded in the darkness.

"Safe at home, my ass."

Adeleine could feel a blush creeping over her face so red, it could pale a Maxim Tomato. King Dedede himself was standing underneath the tree, hands on his hips. The bat-like creature was standing next to him.

"You snitch." She mumbled as she climbed down the tree.

Dedede looked very scornful. And mad. "Are you telling me that you don't have anywhere to live?!"

Adeleine's face was probably redder than Dedede's coat by now. She looked at her feet. "I'm saving up for a house." She mumbled. "I'm thirteen, I can get a job."

Dedede grabbed her by the back of her collar, but not roughly. "Oh no, you're not. You're staying in the castle with us; it's beginning to rain Scarfies and Nruffs."

"O-okay..." She allowed herself to be given a room in the castle. She set down her art things, yawning. She got the room across the hallway from the bat creature. She noticed that the wings were no longer there; they must be hidden underneath that purple cape. His silver face glinted in the pale moonlight. No, wait, that was a mask. She was tired. Adeleine hadn't slept in days.

"Meta here'll help ya if you need anything. I'm goin to bed now. G'night."

Adeleine crept under the covers of a small bed, leaving the light on. She felt safe here, like nothing could hurt her.

She almost fell asleep this time.

**_-pagebreak_**-

A flash of lightning streaked across the sky, and all lights flickered and then went out. The castle was in complete darkness. No one noticed, except for a frightened teenage girl who had started to drift off to sleep.

Suddenly, A high-pitched, piercing scream filled the hallways of Castle Dedede. Meta Knight awoke with a start. The scream was coming from the room across from him, where the girl was.

He had told the king about the artist's whereabouts because he worried for her. He didn't want her to catch cold or be without a home. Had she been like this before Kirby met her? He didn't like the idea of an innocent child to have to sleep in a tree to avoid getting rained on.

He jerked the door open quickly. "Adeleine," he said in a deep whisper, "are you all right? What's wrong? Were you attacked?"

The girl blushed and looked down at the covers. "I'm sorry if I woke you up, I'm fine."

If Meta had an eyebrow it would be going up now. "You are NOT fine. I can see it in your face. What's bothering you? Why did you scream?"

_Adeleine was even prettier up close,_ he thought.

_Wait, what? _

Meta Knight blinked and shook his head slightly. _I don't like this girl, I shouldn't. She was way too young, it would be wrong to like her like that._

Adeleine stared at the knight. His eyes were hot pink. What did that mean? Did his eyes change with his emotions? She'd have to ask Kirby tomorrow.

"I-I'm scared of the dark." She blushed harder, and looked away from him. "It's stupid, I know."

The blue knight came closer. "No, it's not. You have every reason to be. His majesty told me what it was like, and I can relate."

She turned around, shocked. "What?"

"I was influenced under the dark matter myself once. It tried to get me to use the Halberd to take over Dreamland. It almost worked. Kirby saved me from its corruption just in time."

She gave a shy smile. "Kirby saved me, too." The artist's blushed started to disappear.

Meta Knight, feeling awkward, suddenly stood up and turned to face the door. "Adeleine, I will be across the hall if you need me. The power should come back soon."

He opened the door.

"Wait."

Meta Knight turned around. "Yes?"

"Will you stay here with me? It would make me feel safer. At least until the power comes back..."

He gave a wide smile under the mask. "Of course."

The knight sat in the bed, and Adeleine gave him a hug. "Thank you. You're my knight in shining armor." She kissed him on the top of the head.

Meta was glad his mask was still on. He closed his eyes, knowing that they would be hot pink, a color that shone when he was elated or...in love. He was glad Sword and Blade weren't here to translate.

Adeleine was glad his eyes were closed, or he would see her blushing for about the third time since she met him. She had felt a little jolt when she had made the daring move to kiss him on the head. She had never kissed anyone before, but she was sure that jolt wasn't just static electricity. He wondered if that was what he felt...

With hidden smiles, they both drifted off to sleep.

**_-pagebreak-_**

Watching through a security camera, King Dedede flipped a power switch and the lights came back on. "I knew those two would make a cute couple. I'm actually surprised that plan worked out. I was expecting something to explode."

Smiling at his surprisingly ingenious plan, Dedede went back to his bedroom.

**There you go! The first AdoKnight fic ever! **

**I actually got the idea of this shipping from Brawl in the family, the Cocoon Academy arc to be specific. Their personalities compliment each other and it's just so cute :)**

**I always thought Addie would be the type to be scared of the dark after what happened with the dark matter, and this was the perfect place to show it.**

**As always, thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!**

**StarRod **


End file.
